


Wish Upon A Star

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Humor, Noctis can be a brat, Other, Regis is Best Dad, Shooting Star, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: It's been so long since they had spent any time together like a family. However,  on a particular night like this, Regis was not going to miss this opportunity to spend some quality time with his son.





	Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. And welcome back for more weird stuff I guess.
> 
> So, this story is pretty simple. Nothing all the great really. It's definetly not one of my best works. I'll say that, but I am happy with the story. ( I feel that this story might be a bit too long, but that's just me.)
> 
> I basically wrote it to kind of make myself feel better after the horrible week I had gone through. So i hope you guys like it as well.let me know what you think of it.
> 
> There needs to be more Noctis/Regis bonding stories! If the game won't tell us anything, it's our job to do so.  
> Thanks
> 
> IMPORTANT:   
> Like my old stories, this is an updated version. Spelling errors have been fixed, characters have more dialogue and backround and the story overall have been greatly improved.
> 
> I added roughly about 1000 words as I felt this story didn't need much editing. I am quite happy with this story and felt not much change was needed.
> 
> This sort was updated on October 26th. I will keep the old date up, as it's not really needed to change the date.
> 
> Thanks

Regis made his way down the hall with such speed, one would question if it was really him. For starters, it was rare for the king to be seen by himself, as either Cor or Clarus was normally trailing besides him like the best friends and loyal servants they were. May it be to nag him back to his study or to join him with his curious adventure. Well, there was always a first for everything. 

He held himself tall and proud, like a king should, as he headed to his destination. His trusty cane was held in a firm grasp as it carried his weight with ease. Never once had it faltered, and Regis had hoped it continued to do so. The wooden bottom clicked loudy on the marble floors, echoing proudly and loudly along the empty hallway. One might say it was annoying or distraction, however, he himself and a handful of others would say it was a welcoming noise. As strange as it may be, everyone had their own likes and dislikes. So why let it bother him in the slightest?

Shaking his head with a fond smile, he continued his way to a certain room, waiting for the intricate designs on the wooden door he knew so well to come into view. He could picture it now. The whole reason why he was up and about in the first place. It was going to be simply amazing! Not to mention without Cor or Clarus at his side to steer him back to his room or study, he felt invincible. 

Regis started grinning ear to ear.

Well, for starters, no one had any clue he was even out of bed. It was actually just past three in the morning. Why anyone would subject themselves to actually be happy at this hour would be anyone’s guess. Yes, Regis would agree them the masses too, but tonight he had a good reason. In fact, it was the perfect time, otherwise no one could see it. The mask of night was his ally on this grand adventure. While others around Insomnia will be up and about just like him, eagerly awaiting the event, there was only one person who he wanted to share this moment with.

He let out a gentle hum, a song he sung many a times in his youth and to his child when he was an infant. How it put the child to sleep in seconds and always set his racing heart at ease, from the time he fought in the wars as a young adult, to the day he was about to marry his beautiful wife. It didn’t stop there on the day his beloved son was being born. It held so many memories, and tonight was another to add to the list.

As he made his way down one of the many corridors, he was greeted by some of the early morning staff. The tired looking faces on their pale skin spoke volumes as they glided down the hall. He made sure to give each of them a curt nod as he walked by. Most bowed right away, while some took a moment to figure it out that it was the king within their sights. They were young and tired. He gets it. He remembers when he was twenty years younger and having to wake up at ungodly hours for training and other useless jobs his own father had for him. The brute.

Regis almost burst into laughter as a young maid gasped out dramatically and nearly threw the dishes she was carrying into the air when she realized who had just walked past her. As horrible as it sounds,it was the best part of his day. Or morning. Hard to tell at this time. The pure shock on her pace was priceless. When she gained her composure, she tightened her grip on the plates and fixed the wrinkles in her dress before she bowed as low as she could. It would have been a shame to have to replace them.

Well, that sure woke her up.

Feeling more awake, Regis bounded down one of the main halls that led to the meeting chamber. The dark drown doors stood out far too much, even in the middle of the night. He frowned as he pushed the doors open, grimacing as they hissed and groaned loudly. As he set foot into the room, he was met with the room being illuminated by the moons light. It coloured from the floor to the walls, basking it beautifully.

Normally Regis would take this moment to appriciate the beauty of the night, but right now he had somewhere to be! And that time was quite to leave like the leave in the wind! Time was ticking and even each second was precious. There was not a moment to lose!

He continued on. 

Thankfully his destination was only a few moments away. It was unfortunately on the other side of the citadel from to his study. He believed he spent more time in there than an where else in the entire citadel. A shame really. To be locked away like a caged bird with its wings clipped and watch the day pass by without a care. The woes of being an adult.

Focusing back to the task on hand, Soon, the all too familiar baby blue doors came into view. Picking up his speed, he headed to the door and hastily pulled put a set of keys from within his coat. They jingled loudly in his hands as he fumbled to pick the right one.

“Shh! Be quiet!” He whispered to the offending object.   
Yeah he knows it looks crazy, and sounds a lot more, but he’s old. He feels like he should get a pass. Everyone else would agree. Age and all. After what seemed like an eternity, he found the right key and unlocked the door, allowing him access into the room. His sons bedroom to be exact.

Ah, he could remember the day so clearly. It was funny actually, when his son stormed into his study, arms crossed over his chest and giving him the best staged glare he could possibly make, demanding for him room to locked at all times. At first he was quite confused, but after realizing why, it was understandable.

His son was now sixteen. A young man who thrived for more privacy. It was normal. He was no longer a kid. Growing up, visitors just simply knocked then allowed themselves access. It must have been infuriating for him, though he never said a word about it. But, being a reasonable man, he granted his son the request.

For something so simple, Noctis was extremely pleased. Everyone, even himself needs privacy now and again. And besides, Regis knew what was going on in the room in the first place. He’s not stupid. He could pretty much confirm it after befriending that blond fellow. He was a rowdy lad himself back in the day, so it was only natural for a young adult to experience in whatever they chose. May it be friendship or something more. He loved his son, so it didn’t bother him where his sons heart would take him.

Brushing past the memories, he pushed the door, grimacing as it squeaked. He peeked his head into the room and began to investigate. Not surprised, the room fairly dark., making his poor sight poorer. His glasses wouldn’t have proven to have been better in this situation, even if he had brought them with him.  
Blinking wildly, he walked into the room and quiet shut the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief when it didn’t squeak back. It remained as quiet as ever. Too bad it didn’t before. Oh well.

Carefully, he advance to the bed, which were his son liked to spend most of his free time. Far too much foe Regis’ liking. His feet shuffled on the floor, manoeuvring around the various objects that littered the floor. Once he almost fell on his face as a pile of clothes bunched up to the edge of the bed, causing hos shoes to slip.

Scowling, He reached at his feet and pulled on an old shirt. His eyes narrowed as he took in the weird graphic art displayed on the fabric. Never had he seen this one before. The colour was not one his son wore, and something he could not see his boy wear. Putting the shirt back onto the floor, he could see more about the room. The room was messy to say the least. Clothes were scattered on the floor and furniture, plates were tossed about and even leftover dinner was left on the table top, where he swore he saw a single fly darting about.

Could anyone say teenager much?

Was there a tornado in here? Or perhaps a party? That’s what he wanted to know right now! His question was answered when he located the boys backpack, as well as other school items on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He peered don at the lot of items were a fresh stash of paper was left on the table. That’s when it all became clear. They must have been doing homework and playing games before Prompto was sent off in one of the quest rooms to sleep.

Regis shook his head and smiled at their ungodly mess. Not that he approved of the mess, he knew they were both good boys and clean up come morning. Plus, that child. That child was an absolute godsend. Never in his life had he imagined such a carefree boy to worm his way so deep into his sons heart. What normally would have taken years for Noctis to feel comfortable to talk to, or, what he could call normal, only took a few days for him. And Regis wanted to know that secret!

It was hard for his son to make friends. Not that he blamed either party, but being fiends with the prince was not an easy task, nor was it a safe one. Everyone who approached him was to stiff or scurried away, afraid they would offend him. They never treated him like a normal person and where careful with every word and action. Respectfully sure, it was still annoying to see it. And that is what his son dearly wanted: a friend. Unfortunately, not all of his wishes can come true.  
And then came this boy. This crazy, fun loving boy. This child came from nowhere and eased himself into Noctis’ daily life. Nowadays they won’t be seen without each other. The staff always smile and laugh when they see the two together. But it’s the chef who have an entire different story. He doesn’t share the same fondness as they cause more trouble and steal food. Not that he can blame him.

At first Regis though it was odd. Scared him even at how accepting his son was to a complete stranger, but after seeing how happy his son was, he couldn’t help but join in too. What he had ways wanted had come true. Noctis was happy. Truly happy.

Now, he would partake in more activities that required him to leave the citadel, not to mention his face is always glued to his phone. Wither it be talking or texting. Like every other teenage on this planet, his phone became his life. It was remarkable. The stories his son would tell of the blond always brightened his day. 

Now that he thought about it, he’s going to have to invite the boy over for dinner again. It has been a few weeks already. Gods knows he needs to hear a positive story one in a while.

Giving the room one more look over, he walked past the bed and opened the blinds, allowing the room to be bathed in moonlight. Now that he could see well, he turned back and guided himself to the bed. As he neared, he held the fit of giggles that wanted to be known.

Sprawled on all corners of the bed was the young prince, fast asleep and deep into the world of dreams he so often was greeted. His hand was stretched out, finger nearly touching the small table that held a hand carved statue of a creature we was all too familiar with.

His dear old friend Carbuncle. 

Ah yes. He could remember the early days where he and Carbuncle had adventures of their own. They were always satisfying. Taking him into the depths of forests, or the mountains to slay foul beasts. The list went on. Unfortunately, their time came to a close, as he asked for the spirit to watch and guide his son within his first few months of birth in the one place he was not able to reach: his dreams.

With an almighty squeak, the spirit promised to keep him safe. Then, with a flash of red light, he burst into a million stars. From that day, Noctis always told of fantastical adventures and stories with a green coloured fox during breakfast. It warmed his heart.

It was rare for Carbuncle to stop by and say hello during his dreams, but he tried his best. Still, Regis welcomed him with open arms whenever he heard the all too familiar squeak. How could he not? They were practically family. It would have been quite upsetting to say goodbye forever. Thankfully the spirit had no intention of leaving his side, guiding even him forward with each step.

His eyes tore away from the statue and back to his son. He rolled his eyes at how ridiculous his son looked. The thin black shirt rode up his stomach, showing off even parts of his chest. Exposed skin during sleep only spelled disaster. In fact, the shirt did look a bit small on him. Perhaps it was time for him to get a new wardrobe. He was growing after all.

He picked up one of the many beautiful hand woven blankets that were half pooled around his legs and half fell off to the side of the bed like a waterfall of material. The sheets underneath were much the same. Bunched up around his feet, trapping him. What was most hilarious was the puffy cloud like pillows that cushioned his head were so fluffy in fact, his head was in the process of being swallowed whole. If it sank any deeper, there would be no trace of a head at all.

Well, that would be a weird way to end the royal line.

Regis chuckled warmly at the display. Ever since he was a baby,Noctis was a fussy sleeper. Always kicking and moving about. It terrified him at times thinking he might fall out of the bed and hurt himself. While it did on many occasions, he knew his son was safe within these walls, just like his family for generations gave been, and continue to do so.

Now was not the time to watch his son sleep like a creeper. He came with a purpose. And he needed to act quickly if they want to catch it on time. He reached down and patted his son lightly on the shoulder. 

“ Noctis.”

At the touch, Noctis let out a disgruntled groan and pushed the offending hand away with little to no effort before falling back to sleep. Regis chuckled and tried again. He was going to wake this child up.

“ Noctis, you must wake up.”

Again, Noctis shifted his head to the side and groaned louder and more pathetic. It didn’t sound like a noise a prince would make at all. Well, it’s not like he is in the face of the public.

“ Come now Noctis. Waking up isn’t too hard.” He encouraged with another soft pat to the shoulder.  
His son did not share the same plans as he turned around , back facing towards him. His hand reached down at his feet and snatched one of the blankets and wrapped it securely around his body.

“ Go away Ignis. “ He yawned, drifting further back into sleep.

Regis bit his lip from laughing. Really? His son thought he was Ignis? Is that who he thought he was? There was no way that boy could have a voice as rich as his at that age. Still, his son was so sleepy he though Ignis was here to wake him. This was simply too good.

“ No Noctis. I am not Ignis. “

Surprised, Noctis turned his head and opened his tired eyes. The dark bags hung low from hard struggles through training class. He was tired. Through and through. But tonight was a night of little sleep. His blue eyes blinked owlishly, confused at who he was. It must have taken a good five seconds until he realized just who was standing with him.

“Dad?” He yawned again, mouth open wider that a Bohemoth as he then threw his head back into the pillow, allowing it to sink once more.” It’s the middle of the night. What are you doing here?”

Wanting to play, Regis mocked being hurt. “ What a horrid thing to say. Is it so wrong for your father to want to see you?”

“ In the middle of the night?” Noctis asked unconvinced.

“ Alright, alright. You got me.” He lightly tapped his son on the forehead. “ I came here because I wanted to show you something.”

Noctis was still not convinced as he gave his father a hard stare. “ To show me something. “

“ Yes. And we need to be quick, otherwise it will disappear. “

Noctis took a few seconds to ponder the request, even so much as humming out and placing a finger to his lips in concentration. Regis though his son was actually going to follow him until Noctis turned around and buried his head face first into the pillows.  
Oh, he was not going to do this tonight!

“ Come now Noctis! Wake up.” Regis called out, pulling on his sons hand and tugging hard. If this is what must be done, so be it.

Noctis never reacted. In fact, he played dead. His body became lifeless and heavy. No matter how much he pulled, his son would not move an inch. He kept tying, but they boy refused to move. He was not playing games anymore. As king, he will get his son to obey.

“ Noctis. “

Groaning, he finally replied. “ Why? It’s night. Night means sleep. And me needs sleep. Sleep is me time.”  
Yes that is true, but not tonight.

“ You sleep more than anyone I could ever know. Hell, you sleep more that I do, and you’re a quarter my age!” he joked. He loved how his son glared at him, eyes too tired, yet filled with rage. It was too cute.

“ No! I’m not leaving my bed. I want to sleep.” He whined. It was childish for sure, but Regis was not going to back down. He was already here, better not let the night go wasted.

How on earth would he convince his pain in the ass son to join him without telling him the surprise? That was a whole new battle.

“ Its going to be something you will absolute love. A spectacular event!”

The word event sparked interest in his son as his body jumped. Slowly, he looked him dead in the eyes. “ What kind of event?”

‘This got his attention fast.’ He thought to himself.   
Well, as long as it worked.

Beaming, Regis took a few steps back and threw his arms out, allowing the moonlight to cast a grand show across the room. “ A wonderful show, my son! One I must not let you miss! But you have to be quick, otherwise we might miss it.”

Finally giving in,Noctis gave out a sigh and lifted his upper body with a groan. Afterwards, he gave out another yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He liked at his father with confusion. “ What show would be playing at this time of night?”

Regis stepped up and grasped his hands hand. “ I can’t tell you right now , Noctis. You must come with me so I can show you.”

Noctis looked down at their clasped hands before giving his father another unhappy look. “ But why can’t you just tell me now?”

“ Because.” He winked. “ Its a surprise. And I do know how much you love surprises.”

Nodding, Noctis smiled sheepishly. 

“ Yeah. I do. “

Without a seconds thought, he started pulling in his sons hand, ignoring the startled cries as he as pulled from his bed. “ Perfect! Let us go! Time is of the essence, my boy!”

Knowing that he had lost, Noctis sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. He gave the bed a sad look the moment his feet touched the ground. It was heartbreaking for him to leave the comfort of his bed. But sacrifices had to be made. But he will return soon. It was a promise. 

“ I am proud of you, Noctis.” Regis smiled largely. 

Turning away, he grumbled loudly as he stomped over to the closet and pulled out a pair of fuzzy black socks and shoved them on his feet. Then came the thick jacket he had received a few months back. He zipped up until it reached his chin before pulling up the hoodie. Nights have been cold recently, so it was good to know his son was bundled up, preventing him from getting sick from tonight. When he stood, waiting for his father did Regis speak out.

“ Alright Noctis, let’s go!”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “ Fine. Let’s go.”

Regis led them to the other side of the room until they reached the patio from his bedroom. He threw the majestic doors open and walked into the area. It was a lovely space, filled with various plants and objects. It was weird for his son, as never once did he display any interstate in plant life. But here he was, watering and caring for them.

They dodged their way through the plants and went to the ledge. Regis gripped them tightly, excited as he gazed up into the stars. Tonight was a brilliant night. The moon was almost full, illuminating the hole city in white, while the stars sharing the sky were in the millions. One could take a hole lifetime to count the ones tonight. It was truly magical, the world. He was so lost until his son stepped beside him, unimpressed.

“ Dad, I’m cold. Can we go back inside?” he begged, curling himself further into the jacket. The winds from this height were more sharp then down below.

It was upsetting to see his son shivering, but they had ready come outside. They were so close until it starts. He knows it. Noctis will just have to brave it out before he can go back.

“ Now, now son. We have already arrived. It will only be matter of moments until it starts.”

Noctis looked up into the sky. His eyes trailed over the many stars until he got bored before he gave his father a look. “ So the show you wanted to show me, was this? Outside?”

“ Yes it is. But it will b-“

“ Dad, this is stupid.”

“ No it isn’t. The show will be starting soon.” Regis smiled and pulled his son by the collar and brought him in close. “ We don’t want to miss it. We will have front row seats.”

Giving into silence, Noctis gave his father a look before he looked back up into the sky, eyes wide. He fumbled around the jacket, pulling it closer to himself. Regis took notice of this and placed his arm around his shoulders, hoping it night warm his child up. Though it didn’t warm his physical body,it sure warmed his heart.

“ Thanks.” He muttered. 

“ Oh course my son. “ Regis commented, eyes outward, waiting for the show to start. “ I wouldn’t want you to get too cold and miss the show.”

Noctis let out a breath and watched it form a cloud in his face before I disappeared without a trace, only for it to happen again. “ Right. Show. I wish it would hurry up so I can go back to s- whoa!”

Regis turned and smiled brightly when he saw the awestruck look in his sons face. It was priceless, yet worth every penny the world could offer. The way his mouth formed the most brilliant smile and his eyes lighting up like the stars themselves. It was a gift in itself.

Wanting to partake in the activity as well, as it was the whole reason he was even out here in the first place, he looked up into the stars. And to his sons credit, the show was starting with quite the bang.

Up in the heavens, like the stars were the headlights to light the grand stage, gave way to the shooting stars that were now gliding across the skies without a care in the world. Well, universe in this point. The magnificent blues, purples and pinks blended together, only adding more to the beauty. One by one, more stars shot through the sky, leaving a trail of light behind them.

In the distance, though very feint, he could hear the cries of the town folk below. Their shouts and cheers as they no doubt pointed and gasped at each star. It was brilliant to know that even he could share such a moment with the rest of his people. Friends and family must be huddled together, keeping company and warmth, telescopes in hand to get a better view, while others might simply hold each other and lose themselves. Much like he was with his own son. He was so lost in though until he heard the gasps of his child beside him.

“ Dad! Did you see that!?”

Regis tugged him in closer. “ Yes I did Noctis. Now, keep looking, otherwise you will miss it.”

“ I won’t! This is incredible!”

Yes. It really was.

He continued to watch his son, who was now peeling his arms away with shaky fingers. The cold was long forgotten during his excitement. He clutched onto the railing, fingers curling around the cold metal and leaned closer, waiting to get a better view. Any more and he was close to fall over the edge. Regis knew he should speak out on his sons safety, but the boy was too far gone in enjoyment to even listen. He just had to keep a closer eye on him to avoid any accidents.

“ That they are Noctis. That they are.”

Noctis turned back to his father and gave him a quick nod before looked back into the sky. Another shooting star flew past, painting a white road behind it. As quick as it came, it was gone in the blink of an eye. 

” Look! Another one!” He shouted, pointing at the sky.   
Regis was too late to see that star, thought it would have been difficult to tell which one his son was pointing at. The sky was littered with hundred, if not thousands of stars at this point. Each one going their own way like some sort of star intersection, some were spread out, others looked close to hitting another. It was truly breathtaking. 

“ And look! There’s a really big one over their too.” Regis pointed out, getting Noctis’ attention.

Noctis trailed the finger overhead and grinned when another star took the older ones place. It shined bright and as bold as one could be, like it wanted to be the main attraction. And by the gods it did. The whole city must have had their eyes lay upon it as it lite up the night. 

He held his breath as more came into view. It was too beautiful for human eyes. Just like in the movies he watched as a child. But now, they were experiencing the real thing. It seemed so fake. Too good to be true, but here they were, enjoying the show with his child at his side like he always dreamed. It took a lot of willpower to hold back the tears that wanted to be shed. It’s memories like these that he will cherish until his final moments on this planet. 

In fact, any moment he spent with his son was his favorite memories, aside from being with his wife that is. If only she was alive to share this moment. Then it would have been perfect. 

They both stood in silence. Well, more so Regis as he grinned ear to ear each time Noctis gasped and pointed with the announcement of each star flying past. Words were not needed right now. Not that he thought. Facial expressions spoke far more than words could ever. 

The shower never seemed to stop. Time and time again more stars fell at such speeds, gliding overhead. It must have been some good time later until Noctis took one of his hands off of the railing and turned to his father. 

“ This is amazing dad! So this is what you wanted to show me?”

“ Yes it was.” He answered, locking eyes with his child. “ So, what did you think of it?”

Without even wasting a millisecond, Noctis grew gitty with excitement. Something very rare to see at this point at this age. Sure he got excited about hanging out with his friend or games, but not to this level.

“ I loved it! It was so cool! I can’t wait to tell the others tomorrow.”

Regis could just picture Noctis telling everyone he came across about his adventure tonight. From the cooks to the maids. Sure, some might be interested in the story, smiling wide with each word he spoke, encouraging more from him, while some might be questioning why a sixteen year old would be so fascinated about shooting stars like a child. He was in his forties, and he was just as excited. He must be a child too.

A big child. 

“ Oh? “ 

“ Yeah. They would be so jealous.” He grinned playfully.

“Oh I bet. “ he joined in, patting his shoulder roughly. “ Its not everyday that you get to witness shooting stars.”

With a huff, he tore his hands away from the railing and took a few steps back, admiring the sky for a few moments as he brushed his hair from his face. The wind swept up the sends, making him look like a model if sorts. His boy was growing up.

“Yeah.”

As if his natural shyness came out, he started playing with the hem oh his jacket, eyes darting from his father, to the sky, then back to his father. Regis raised an eyebrow in confusion at his sons behavior. What had caused him to advert back to his shy-self? It was odd. And why was he suddenly avoiding his gaze? Was he sick? Did he need see a doctor? Was there something on his face? Or maybe it w-

“Hey dad?"

Like a lightning bolt, his son voice pulled him from the thoughts that swirled in his brain. Thank goodness too. The endless question were driving him insane. He was not wanting to let his son experience him having a heart attack on such a momentous day like this. 

“ Yes Noctis?” He asked as best as he could.

Before he could even bat an eye, Noctis strolled over and gave him a big hug. Far bigger than he could ever imagine. In his shock, he threw his arms to his side until Noctis rested his head on his shoulder. It was warm and all too familiar. Just like all the times growing up, it meant do much to him.

“ Noctis, What is this for?” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around his son, bringing him in closer. When he only snuggled up closer, Regis rolled his eyes and brought a hand to cup the back of his head and started playing with the soft hairs. It was his sons favorite spot. Even as a baby until this very moment.

His son pulled away, making him look up as he unwrapped himself from around him and pulled back. He kept his fingers fastened around his forearms, locking him in tight. He looked up at his father, eyes dancing as stars shot out in the background.

“ I wanted to say thanks. You know, for showing this with me.” He admitted with a blush.

Regis laughed. His son was never really good with saying thank you, but it was a start. He went to open his mouth, ready to attach his son with as many horrible dad jokes be could possibly muster, but decided against it. It would only have his son running back into his room, screaming and covering his ears.  
Yep. Back to the immature price he knows.  
Instead of embarrassing his son, he smiled and brought him in for another hug. Noctis never complained.

“ It was my pleasure, my son. I hope we can do this again in the future.”

“ Yeah! Me too!” he agreed.

They pulled apart, leaving the space between their chests cold. Regis took another look up into the sky as Noctis made his way over to the chair off the side and plopped down ungracefully with a groan. He leaned back and patted the other chair, inviting his father to join him. Not wanting to ignore his child’s request, he sat down into the woven chair. A sigh of content left his lips. When had he last sat down? Far too long if he could eve remember. He was old, remember?

He leaned back into the chair, loving how the tiny pillow cupped his head. The way the chair reclined let them have the perfect view of the stars. He turned his head slightly to see if his son was still awake. He sure was.

“ So, what did you wish for?” He asked, cutting the silence between them.

Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“ Huh?”

“ Come now, child.” He gasped. Was this child serious? It mush have been imbedded into his brain by now. It was as old as it came. Surely he told his son as a child during story time. “ You’re wish! You saw a shooting star. Don’t tell me you didn’t make a wish.”

Blinking, Noctis looked away, pondering. “ Oh. Yeah.”

“ So…” he started, waving his hands in encouragement.

“ I. I uh- I did. “

Well, it was a start.

“ But what did you wish for? I must know. Is it about finding a young girl to attract?” He teased, nudging the boy roughly against his shoulder. Noctis blushed hard. His while face turned bright red as he tried to hide himself from behind his elbow. It did not work.

“ Sh- shut up!"

Regis threw his head back and laughed. It was a hearty laugh, filled with love and happiness. It was a patents job in some book somewhere to always embarrass their kids. It’s just why they do. No matter how often he talked about girls, Noctis was always flustered. He was a young man after all.

Noctis sent him a glare, clearly not impressed with his father’s humor. His eyes were icy blue, so cold you would think you were in the Arctic. Thinking that he had maybe gone too far, he reached over and gently patted the boy on the head as an apology. Noctis took it.

“ I only kid. But I would like to know what you wished for.”

“ Well. “ he started, eyes looking far away. “I wished we could share more moments like this together.”

What? Had he heard right or was his hearing going out too?

“ Noctis...”

At hearing his father’s voice so emotional, he smiled. “ Its always what I wanted. With or without shooting stars. But at least if it gives me hope for allowing this wish to come true. But then again, this moment we are sharing now Is just as good. Too bad it can’t last a while longer.”

Regis stared awestruck at his child. Were those tears in his eyes? Yep. They sure felt like them. He felt horrible inside thinking that this was what his child wanted most of out anything. This is what his heart desired most. It’s not easy being king. All his time is stolen away for meetings and other kingly duties. Though it is his job as king to make sure all of his citizens are safe, it also means time away from his family.

Well, no longer was he going to let his child feel left in the dark. Regis was going to vow, from this night, that he was going to spend more quality time with Noctis. Not as king, but as his father.

“ I am sorry Noctis. If this is what you want, I shall grant that wish with the best of my ability.”

Noctis’ looked shocked. Very shocked for such a thing, because he grinned wide. “ Really? You mean it?”

He patted him on the head again. This time, Noctis did not fuss about. He leaned into the touch and heated his head on the chair arm, allowing his father to continue. A loud and tired filled yawn soon make itself known. Regis laughed.

“ Oh course. Now, let’s start by watching the rest of the show until morning yes? Then we can think of other ways to spend the day. What do you think? “

“ I love it, Dad.”

With the answer now he had hoped for, they relaxed into their spots, eyes softly gazing back to the sky above. The stars had slowed down their show, but still persistent. Before Noctis closed his eyes and gave into rest, something bothered him. He wanted to know what his father had wished for. Surly he wanted something. As he fell asleep, the thought left his head. Unbeknownst to him, his father had wished for the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
